15 motivos para se orgulhar de ser um Hufflepuff
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Cansada de ter de aguentar a decepção dos alunos ao serem selecionados para a Hufflepuff, ao invés da Gryffindor, e do jeito que as pessoas tratavam sua casa, ArLynn Mackenzie resolveu criar uma lista dos 15 motivos que a faziam se orgulhar de ser uma Hufflepuff.


— E aí, Hufflepuff! — riam-se os seus colegas de turma.

ArLynn simplesmente ignorou e se sentou em um canto para ler Harry Potter, mais uma vez, rezando para tocar logo o sinal. O recreio era o pior tempo que ela tinha que passar no colégio: vinte minutos, todos os dias, tendo que aguentar calada as zombarias por causa da casa a qual ela pertencia.

A Hufflepuff, para os outros, era como o Distrito 12 ou a Casta 8: uma casa na qual nenhum deles queria cair e, se caia, sentia vergonha e jamais admitia ter sido sorteado para lá. Não era como a Slytherin que tinha sua má fama, era apenas considerada a "casa dos restos".

Nessas horas, Lynn pensava que realmente existia um motivo para a Slytherin ter essa sua má fama. Grande parte dos Gryffindor, eram na verdade Slytherin, em sua opinião. Apenas não tinham coragem de admitir e serem rejeitados...

O tão esperado sinal finalmente tocou. ArLynn permaneceu sentada, esperando grande maioria da sua turma subir para poder seguir atrás.

A aula a seguir era a mais chata de todas: inglês. A professora tinha uma voz arrastada que dava tanto sono que parecia o professor Binns. Ela se lembrava do ano atrasado em que quase não parava um professor na matéria, era quase como Poções. Cada bimestre era um professor diferente, até que no 3º parou a troca. O único professor legal dessa matéria que tiveram era o Valdemar (no qual ela apelidou carinhosamente de Tom Riddle, por causa dos nomes parecidos).

ArLynn prestou atenção nos primeiros 5 minutos de aula, então olhou em volta e viu a maioria dos alunos mexendo no celular, rabiscando no caderno, olhando pela janela, olhando para o teto, dormindo... Não tinha nenhuma Hermione para tomar as anotações, até os mais inteligentes caiam em um estado de torpor.

Ela começou a rabiscar na última folha do caderno e, quando percebeu, estava escrevendo uma lista, de alguém que a incomodara a manhã inteira.

**15 motivos para ter orgulho de ser um(a) Hufflepuff.**

**0 - Nem todos somos como Zacharias Smith.**

**1 - Cedric Diggory foi um dos campeões no Triwizard Tournament e não um Gryffindor.**

**1.1 - Harry Potter não conta, já que foi armação de Bartholomeu Crouch Jr.**

**2 - Temos a Hannah Abbot, futura dona do Leaky Cauldron.**

**3 - Temos a Tonks, grande auror e membra da Order of the Phoenix.**

**4 - Nosso salão comunal é perto das cozinhas.**

**5 - Nossa "senha" é diferente dos outros salões comunais.**

**5.1 - Não, não é você falar nomes de comida que você vai entrar.**

**6 - Nós não ligamos para o preconceito entre as casas, somos amigos de todas elas.**

**7 - É a casa de J.K Rowling.**

**8 - Não hesitamos em ajudar quem necessita.**

**8.1 - Mesmo que isso signifique não receber nada em troca.**

**9 - Jamais trairíamos os nossos amigos.**

**9.1 - Nossa casa não tem nenhum traidor.**

**9.2 - Gryffindor teve Peter Pettigrew.**

**9.3 - E a Ravenclaw teve Marietta Edgecombe, que traiu a Dumbledore's Army.**

**9.4 - Não consideramos Xenophílius Lovegood como traidor. Ele errou, mas estava preocupado por sua filha. Enquanto Marietta não teve nenhuma desculpa para trair a DA.**

**10 - Fomos os primeiros a apoiar a Gryffindor na luta contra Voldemort.**

**11 - Somos sinceros, mas de um jeito delicado.**

**12 - Aceitamos todos, independente da cor de pele, crenças, gostos...**

**13 - Temos uma página "aposto que consigo encontrar 10.000 que gostem da Lufa-Lufa" no face.**

**14 - Não existem tantos posers na nossa casa, se é que existem.**

**14.1 - Ao contrário da Gryffindor.**

**15 - Nosso animal é um texugo.**

**15.1 - Um animal calmo, mas se alguém provocar...**

**15.2 - Nós somos assim :)**

_**Muitos dizem que a Hufflepuff é a "casa dos restos", mas isso não é a verdade. Não é um bruxo qualquer que conseguiria conviver na Hufflepuff, afinal é a casa dos justos, leais, pacientes e trabalhadores. Se você for um preguiçoso, essa não é a sua casa!**_


End file.
